A Head Cold And A Little Snuggling
by DebateShortie
Summary: When the Head Girl gets sick, the Head Boy proves that he does indeed have a heart. As you can see, I love this ship! Dramione! K. Spoilers all through series. R&R as usual. A bit OOC and ignores the epilouge in DH and the death of a character.


**A/N I just added more details and story line. I was asked to continue this so look for a sequel soon... hopefully... BTW there is a part where he refers to her as love. It doesn't mean anything there and just references how the English call everyone 'love'. And Bellatrix is alive and well because I wanted that resolved.**

"Achoo!"

That was about the tenth time in the last five minutes that she had sneezed. Draco opened her dorm door and peered inside. He could almost hear a lion roar in the floor to ceiling red and gold. Despite preferring his green and silver (total opposite color combos, by the way), he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't at least peek in on her.

Hermione was in the standard four poster bed, covered with several blankets and sheets of varying Gryffindor shades and still shivering. Her red, drippy nose and teary eyes completed the miserable picture. Draco sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"You look awful, Granger."

"Thanks, Malfoy." Her voice was hoarse when she spoke and the two words made her cringe in pain. It made _him_ cringe. Draco moved over to her bed and pressed his wrist to her forehead. She was so fevered and sweaty, but couldn't get warm or comfortable.

"Merlin, Granger! You're burning up!" She nodded weakly and motioned to the empty potion bottle. She sat up in a coughing fit, trying to catch her breath. He reached over and rubbed her back soothingly. She stopped coughing and settled back into her nest, still shivering violently. Seeing her like this, so weak and sick, made his heart hurt. (What? You think he's heartless? Not so much.)

Sighing, Draco kicked off his shoes and took off his robes and dress shirt, pilling them next to her nightstand. He reached over her and pulled off several of the blankets, throwing some of the unneeded ones into a nearby gold nightchair. She looked up at him confused.

He climbed into the bed and pulled the freezing Gryffindor into his arms. He dimmed the light on her nightstand and them put his wand next to hers. He held her tightly and pulled the blankets tighter around her. Hermione threw one leg over his and cuddled closer to his warmth. He was _so_ warm. Slowly she warmed and her aching muscles relaxed. Her teeth stopped chattering and she was beginning to feel comfortable again. Well... as comfortable as she could when she didn't understand why he was doing this. But she'd face to embarrassment he was sure to inflict on her later. She just wanted to feel better.

"Thanks... Draco." He just nodded, wondering exactly why he was doing this. Well... he did know. But he was not going to admit anythng... Her head drifted to his chest and her arms around his waist. He apparently made one hell of a teddy bear, albeit shirtless, which she hadn't noticed apparently. He didn't think to think that she was _that_ sick. But he really didn't mind. Not that he was going to tell her that.

Hermione moved again, settling against his chest so that her body was curled against his left side and her head rested on the centre of his chest. She listened contently to the calming beat of his heart, thudding strong and steady against her cheek. She sighed sleepily. He looked down at her laying comfortably on him and kissed the top of her head lightly. She didn't seem to notice. Or care.

"Feel better, Hermione, love."

DMxHG

Hermione yawned, still tired but feeling much better. It seemed that her fever had broke in the night, but her throat was still scratchy and her body ached. Still needing rest, she laid back against her pillow... But pillows didn't move and weren't that warm. She looked up and saw that she was nestled in the arms of someone she thought hated her. Draco Malfoy. He looked down at a very red-faced bookworm.

"What..?" Her head hadn't cleared much and she did NOT like to be confused.

"Long story short, you were sick and freezing and I ended up becoming a teddy bear. Can't say I make a good one though."

"Oh..." She vaguely remembered him coming in to check on her, "Why?"

"Because..," Why did he? "I don't know. I guess I felt sorry for you. You did look awfully pitiful. I couldn't let you stay that miserable and your whimpering was keeping me up." His words weren't completely kind but the way he said them was full of concern and worry.

Hermione looked into his grey-blue eyes, seeing a mix of emotions in them. One in particular came to the surface but she tried to ignore it.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I do have a heart, you know." At that, Hermione laid back down, her head on his shoulder and her left hand pressed to said heart.

It was them that she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt for the first time. She didn't remember him taking it off. Not that she minded... Her face heated. She ducked her head against his shoulder suddenly and he noticed.

"Problem?" She shook her head vehemently, not wanting him to know how much that simple fact affected her. But he had already figured it out. He smiled softly and rearranged her so that her head was resting over his heart again. She didn't say anything. She was more comfortable that way anyway. It was somewhat soothing to just lay there feeling him breathe.

"Comfortable?"

"Very much so," She admitted to her own chagrin before bolting upright, bumping him in the face with her elbow, "Oh, no! We'll be late to class!" Draco chuckled. Ever so studious.

"It's Sunday, Hermione. Lay back down," He resituated her on his chest, "We have no where to go. We might miss breakfast though, but you're in no shape to go."

She calmed down again, and laid comfortably on him. She took a deep breath and after coughing again, inhaled his musky, woody scent and just relaxed. She was content to lay there. He was _so_ warm and smelled _so_ good. Even his voice made her feel better. What a strange turn of events.

She rested, warm and safe, and absently trailed her fingers down the planes of his bare chest. She could feel him chuckle and his hand captured hers in a quick clasp before releasing it.

"See something you like?" Draco chuckled again. Hermione nuzzled her cheek against him in response and continued to trace the muscles of his well defined torso. A realization hit her: she had fallen in love with him.

She slowly drifted off to a semi sleep, not aware that she had spoken her new found knowledge out loud.

"I love you too, Hermione; for some time now."

She bolted upright (again) and this time he sat up with her. She somewhat got lost in the absolute beauty of his eyes as she looked at him in shock and awe; she had said it! He face reaalllly reddened. He thought she looked cute.

Draco smirked but didn't say anything this time. Instead he softly pressed his lips to hers. She nearly passed out and fell against him, dizzy. His arms came around her and she rested her head against his chest. His heart thumped steadily, but a little quicker, against her ear again. She could get used to hearing that. Actually she could get used to the whole thing. Minus being sick.

He laid them both back down and kissed her again. He whispered that he loved her, that he had since before he was tasked with killing the former headmaster. He told her of how he fought against the Death Eaters in small ways and that he wasn't really a part of things because he loved her.

He told her that real reason he helped her and the boys escape from Malfoy Manor was that it tore at his heart every time she screamed. He told her how he switched sides much, much sooner than everyone thought. He told her everything, about how he would nearly throw up every time he said 'mud blood' and that he had had a friend as a child that was Muggle born and that she had been killed in front of him.

And then it was her turn. She told him that she never hated him and that she'd always thought him handsome. They both laughed when she apologized for punching him in forth year but he agreed that he had deserved it. She told him how she nearly killed Harry when he nearly killed Draco in the bathroom. She told him how his cousin Sirius had died and how Bellatrix had killed him. They both were saddened by that.

Draco ran his thumb along where his aunt had carved that foul phrase into her forearm, she tried to kiss away the disappearing Dark Mark and pressed her lips to his heart. They talked well into the day, discovering that they had fallen for each other much sooner than either realized. They talked about how Blaise and Luna liked each other but wouldn't admit it. He told her that he was glad that she wasn't dating the cheating Ron.

"And here I thought Gryffindors were loyal." She nodded

"And I thought that all Slytherins were cold and callused. Especially you."

"It does seem to be a trait doesn't it. Not all of us are heartless." He bent his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

It was nightfall when a still recovering Hermione fell asleep against her still shirtless boyfriend once more, having done nothing more than talk and lay in bed all day...

Needless to say, come Monday morning, only Snape and McGonagall were the only ones not surprised to see the Head Boy and Girl walk into the Great Hall at breakfast, holding hands. The entire hall went silent before chattering louder than before. Across the hall, Snape looked at McGonagall.

"And you thought they'd need a love potion to fall in love, Minerva. I am supposed to be the cynical one." McGonagall laughed.

"Severus, I think this is what Cybil meant by the smartest of the loyal house and the mst powerful of the cunning house bringing about peace. Albus would be proud. He always said that they'd fing their way together."

"Minny, now you sound sappy."

Back with the Heads, Draco kissed her temple before sending her off to eat with her housemates. The hall erupted in thundering applause and they parted ways, embarrassed. Blaise looked at him.

"I see it but I don't believe it. You, the mighty pureblood, helplessly in love with a Muggle born. And Granger no less."

"It's not like you don't have it bad for Lovegood." He smiled wickedly at his best friend. Blaise just shrugged.

At her own table, Hermione was met with silence. Only Luna looked at her. A tear fell from Hermione's eye before Luna spoke up.

"I am happy for you, Hermione. I know how long you have fancied him." At last Harry spoke up.

"It seems he has changed since the war. What he and his family endured was rough. Lucius is serving a small sentence in Azkaban and Narcissa is actually quite nice. As long as you're happy Mione. That's all that matters." After Harry gave his blessing, the table erupted, wanting to know what happened, how the Slytherin prince was truly. Both tables seemed genuinely happy for the two. And thier Heads of Houses also. Hermione looked back at Draco and smiled shyly.

DMxHG

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was about to walk into Malfoy matter and see Narcissa and a newly released Lucius. Draco opened the door and they walked into the elegant and remodeled parlor. Both elder Malfoys stood. Hermione was scared.

Narcissa was the first to embrace her. Literally. She was swooped up into a tight hug. Narcissa smiled at her. Both women looked at Lucius.

"A mere year ago I wouldn't have looked at you. Now you stand in my parlor as beloved guest, not hated prisoner. It seems that war does change a person's heart."

"Sir?" Hermione looked back at Draco for support. He just smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Come, come. Sit. Ruby, would you bring refreshments?" Lucuis had really changed for him to treat a house elf so kindly. They sat in the parlor sipping tea and chattering like this was normal. Hermione relaxed.

"Cissy and I are glad to see you Miss Granger. It seems my son's love for you has saved an entire family. You are a remarkable woman."

"Thank you sir. I was so afraid that you wouldn't accept me."

"Nonsense, dear," Narcissa spoke, "And enough with the sir and ma'am. Lucuis and Cissy with do. I feel I need to address and apologize for what happened here. Not to bring back foul memories, of course."

"Umm.. Well then I insist you call me Hermione. Or Mia as Draco as nicknamed me. And... well I understand why. And it wasn't you two who tortured me, it was Bellatrix. I don't mean to speak bad of family of course. I understand she may have been-"

"I am alive and well, Miss Granger. The spell you invented to save those killed by the Curse having saved me as well. And it is I, not my sister, who owes you that apology. I was so.. enamored by the Dark Arts that it possessed me. Finally, it seems, that Molly Weasley was able to convince me that I was not as invulerable as promised. I assure you that I have regretted my actions since I realised what I did truly. If you will forgive me..."

"Already done. I have seen what Dark does to people. And please, also call me Mia. If I may call you Bellatrix."

"Bella will do." Both women smiled, Bellatrix looking young, beautiful and full of life. All of the Malfoys looked heathy and happy, now that they were free and forgiven.

"Well then," Narcissa spoke again," I would like to show you to your room. It has already been decorated. No no. Do not say a word. I cannot, simply **_cannot_ **have family live elsewhere. You will find that the manor is much more pleasant then before. Your room of course it by Draco's. I will take you to it." The three women went off together, chatting and laughing as Narcissa and Bellatrix showed Hermione to her room, colored red, gold and a silver blue strikingly similar to the color of both Draco and his father's eyes. It was huge amd glamourous, the biggest, nicest room Hermione had ever called her own. She saw all her belongings were already there and sat on the big bed.

"Thanks... Cissy." All three women sat down.

"May I see your arm, Hermione?" Bella asked. Hermione nodded and pulled up her left sleeve, revealing the word carved into it.

"I can't believe I sank so low to do something like that. You know, you likely have the purest heart of anyone I ever met. I am deeply sorry." Tears escaped the younger sister's eyes. Hermione shook her head and hugged her.

"Well, now I suppose we will let you get settled. I thank you Hermione, for reminding me of how much I love Lucius and Bella that she truly loves Rudolpus. Draco truly loves you and when the time is right, I look to you taking the name Malfoy." It was the greatest compliement the former blood purist cold give her. "Come now Bella let's see what trouble the boys have found themself into."

Speaking of Draco and Lucius, they were still talking, of their ladies of course.

"Well, son, when it comes to love, you couldn't have done better."


End file.
